1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an internal voltage generating circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may receive a voltage applied from an exterior to the semiconductor device. With the received voltage the semiconductor device may generate voltages having necessary voltage levels to conduct various operations within the semiconductor device. In this case, the voltages generated in the inside of the semiconductor device are referred to as internal voltages, and a circuit for generating the internal voltages are referred to as an internal voltage generating circuit.
Generally, a semiconductor device reacts sensitively to a change in a process for manufacturing the semiconductor device and to a change in temperature.